


So Sweet I Could Eat You Up

by MundaneIsAnEmotion



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneIsAnEmotion/pseuds/MundaneIsAnEmotion
Summary: Omega's didn't have heat up in Deluxe, but Chuck's not in Deluxe anymore, and he may need some help. Mike being the help he needed was not on his mind...
Relationships: Mike Chilton/Chuck
Kudos: 25





	So Sweet I Could Eat You Up

The Burners were all doing their own things as it had been a couple days since the last Kane attack, everyone seemingly relaxing. Texas was in his workout room and probably wouldn't be out for awhile. Dutch and Julie were gone from the hideout, Dutch hanging out at the Cablers with Tennie and Julie spending time with Claire up in Deluxe. That just left Mike and Chuck.

Mike was playing a couple games but was getting bored of those pretty quickly. He looked around and wondered where Chuck is, thinking the two could maybe play a match together. The last few days Chuck had been acting kind of weird, more fidgety and anxious then usual. However, when someone would try to ask what was wrong he wouldn't say and try to change the subject. Mike was worried for his best friend and maybe a bit more due to being an alpha.

Soon he paused his game and decided to go and ask Chuck if he wanted to join in. Maybe he was feeling a bit better and was just coding alone in his room. As he started walking up the stairs he caught a small whiff of something sweet. Continuing upstairs the smell only grew more, not even realizing his mouth was starting to water and his dick beginning to harden.

He was so enthralled by the scent he didn't even realize he opened Chuck's door, not until he saw the omega himself. Mike couldn't take his eyes off Chuck as he could be seen covered in sweat, moaning and using both hands. One hand scissoring his slit and the other stroking his dick fast. He kept moaning and groaning, but it sounded like he was trying to keep it low. His eyes closed and seemed to be in deep concentration, too preoccupied to have even heard Mike open the door.

Mike stood by the entrance and felt his dick become fully erect from the sight. As Chuck made moaned Mike had to resist the urge to moan back. Quickly he realized he's watching his best friend masturbate in his own room and should not be in here, no matter captivating it was.

As he backed away slowly, so as not to alert Chuck, he must have angled his steps wrong, because turning around to make a quick escape made him collide with the wall beside the door. As Mike groaned he heard Chuck behind let out a screech and a scrambling of sheets.

"M-Mike?!" He could hear him yell, but staying where he was out of fear and embarrassment. "What are you doing in my room?! H-How LONG were you in my room?!"

Mike took a loud gulp, the sweet scent still messing with his head and junk. "S-Sorry, buddy. I swear I didn't mean to uhh... Intrude." He thought for a moment on how to explain himself, but decided to just say it. "I accidentally walked into your room cause it smelled really good." He gave a slight chuckle, still embarrassed and not facing Chuck. "J-Just an alpha thing I think, sorry."

He was waiting for more yelling but nothing ever came. After a couple of painful seconds of silence he finally turned his head around to look at Chuck.

The omega had covered his lower half with his sheets and was covered in sweat. He was still breathing hard, his whole body flushed, but he seemed to be thinking, looking down at his bed. He then groaned and slapped his hands to his face, "Heat! Damn it!"

"Heat?" Mike questioned. "I mean, I guess it is pretty hot in here but-" He stopped talking as Chuck looked at him with a 'are you kidding?' look. That obviously was not the heat Chuck was talking about.

"Heat, Mikey. I'M in heat!" Chuck groaned some more. "I'd never... Omegas don't experience heat up in Deluxe... I thought it didn't exist..." Mike stood by awkwardly as Chuck was talking to himself.

"I'm still confused." Mike interrupted, chuckling awkwardly. He moved his legs a little to hope to hide his still hard dick as Chuck looked at him.

"I read it on some forums down here for omegas." Chuck sighed, shifting awkwardly himself. "Omega's have heats very once and awhile. They're for umm... Mating purposes." He seemed to blush even more at that. "Explains why I can't seem to solve this problem myself... But who's gonna want to do this with me?" He groaned to himself again.

Mike was still trying to take all this information in, but really caught on to that last part. "Uhh... If you need someone to help you get through this, I-I think I could lend a hand?" He smiled as Chuck whipped his head up to look at Mike in shock.

"Mike," Chuck started, sounding even more breathless. "You know how you would have to help me, right?" He watched as Mike opened his mouth then closed it again, making him groan once again. "SEX! Mike! You would have to have SEX with me to help!"

Mike felt his brain explode and was glad his dick didn't try to do the same. All Mike's mind could focus on was seeing himself having sex with Chuck, making Chuck scream like he did in Mutt, but in a good way. It took him awhile to focus back on Chuck, who was still talking.

"... I know you don't want to help me in that way cause it would be weird and you don't like me in that way, so-" Mike quickly cut in.

"Woah wait! I do like you!" He blushed as Chuck looked back at him. "Um... Yeah. I do like you, like a lot. I guess I just couldn't find a good time to say it so... I hope now is good enough?" He tried his best to smile as Chuck just kept staring.

"You... You like me? A-And you'd be willing to have... sex with me?"

Mike chuckled and moved a bit closer, but slowly so as not to scare his best friend. "Uh, yeah? I've kinda been hard this whole time, so I think I'd be able to help you." He blushed some more as he saw Chuck look down at the bulge in his pants, looking back up at Mike and then groaning into his hands.

Mike started to feel a pit in his stomach as Chuck didn't respond. "B-But if you don't want me to I'll leave and-" As he started to back away, Chuck grabbed his arm.

"No!" Chuck squeaked, then took in a deep breath and let go of Mike's arm. "Sorry, I'm just... Kinda surprised the hottest alpha in Motorcity would want to have sex with me. Especially the one who I've liked since we were kids!"

Mike started to blush and smile again. "Oh come on, if I'm the hottest alpha, then you're the hottest omega." Chuck couldn't help but stutter out a laugh, making Mike smile more. "And, you like me too?"

Chuck rolled his eyes, so dilated Mike could barely see his blue irises. "Obviously." Before Mike could argue about that Chuck groaned, his hands moving under the sheets as he let another moan and the sweet scent hit Mike's nostrils again.

Mike took a big gulp as his dick throbbed. "S-So, would you like some help?"

Chuck gave a slight shiver and nodded, moving away the sheets as Mike sat down on the bed. Mike licked his lips at the sight, slick pouring out of Chuck's slit and precome dribbling down his cock. As Chuck let out a moan Mike couldn't help but respond back with his own, quickly taking off his clothes. Chuck watched Mike strip as he rubbed his leaking cock, until Mike was close to him. The two just stared at each other before Mike decided to speak.

"Uh... I've never done this before so..." He bit his lip shyly as Chuck couldn't help but give a little snort of a laugh.

"Well, that'll make two of us." He bit his lip, then grabbed Mike's hand and guided it to his slit. "My fingers were pretty good, so maybe we can start there?" 

Mike nodded and slowly pushed in two of his fingers like he had seen Chuck do it, the omega letting out a loud moan at the intrusion. He was riding Mike's fingers and his sounds were like music to Mike's ears.

Mike leaned in and asked, "Can I kiss you? You smell so good I just want my mouth on you." Chuck moaned even louder, and nodded.

Mike licked his lips and gently put them on Chuck's. It was sloppy and uncoordinated but neither of them could care less. After awhile Mike removed his lips and started nipping down Chuck's neck, the omega tipping his neck for better access. Chuck let out a loud yelp as Mike bit at a certain spot, gripping Mike closer.

"There!" Chuck practically yelled. "B-Bite harder there!" Mike did as he was told and bit harder. Chuck screamed louder and felt him fuck Mike's fingers harder. This power he was being given from Chuck fueled the Alpha in him, he let go of Chuck's neck for a moment, hearing the omega whine with need. Then bit down harder then he had planned, something instinctual making him do so. Chuck cried even louder and felt Chuck orgasm around his fingers.

Mike gently licked the mark as Chuck panted and came down from his orgasm. He looked at the disheveled Chuck. "That... Was so hot." Chuck just laughed breathlessly as he groaned and patted at Mike's arm to remove his fingers. Mike did and was overwhelmed by the scent they gave off, licking the slick on his fingers without even thinking.

He only stopped when he saw Chuck watching and whining, blushing some more. "Y-You like that?" Chuck asked.

Mike hooded his eyes and tried to lick his fingers even more seductively, but it just made Chuck laugh.

"Dude, you were doing better when you weren't trying so hard." Mike laughed back.

"Sorry, but it does taste good. Its like, the same sweet smell you had before." He wiped off his fingers on his thigh and tried to shift around, his dick still hard and even leaking a little. He ignored it as best he could, this was to help Chuck. "So, do you still need more or...?"

"Yeah, I can feel i coming back." Chuck says, sitting up a bit more. As he says it Mike gets another whiff of that sweet scent, making his cock leak more. "From what I've read we'll actually have to have sex." Chuck seemed to become fully flushed and panting again as he finished talking.

Mike nodded, trying to keep himself in control and just not take Chuck now with his dick. "Ok, yeah... Um, do you have condoms or...?" Chuck quickly nodded and reached into one of his drawers, pulling one out from under his folded clothes.

Mike ripped open the condom and pulled it over his leaking dick, gasping and moaning at finally touching it.

"S-So..." Mike started, both of them panting hard at this point. "Do I just shove it in or-" Mike was stopped as Chuck got very close to Mike, practically in his lap.

Chuck licked his lips and grabbed Mike's cock, letting out a strangled moan in surprise. "Can I ride you?" Chuck asked, breathing faster. "I-I want all of you in me."

Mike just groaned happily and helped get them into a better position. "Y-Yeah. Of course you can, Chuckles." Chuck smiled and blushed more at the nickname.

Mike tried his best to keep still as Chuck lowered onto his dick, resisting the urge to shove it all in. Chuck moaned and whined happily until he was filled. They stayed like that for a moment, Mike getting used to Chuck's walls wrapped around his aching dick while Chuck got used to feeling Mike in him.

Soon Chuck raised himself up a little from pushing off Mike's shoulders and went back down, a slow pace that had Mike whining for more. Chuck started to speed up faster as Mike helped life him up and down. The only sounds was their loud moans and slapping of skin to skin. Chuck only seemed to get louder and louder as they went on, Mike relishing in the sounds he was able to get out of him.

He could feel himself close to coming, but wanted Chuck to finish first. He then looked down and remembered Chuck's dick was also ready for action, leaking a lot of precome between their bodies. He removed one hand wrapped it around Chuck's member, earning loud yell and a tighter grip on Mike's shoulders.

"M-Mike!" Chuck started to plead, "Mikey! I'm close! I'm going to come! Fuck!" Chuck whined and his hips were erratic, Mike not faring any better.

"Come, come for me Chuckles." Mike whispered seductively in Chuck's ear, before biting at his bite mark again.

That was it for Chuck, he screamed as he came all over Mike's dick and hand. Mike felt himself let out a loud moan as he felt his own orgasm hit, his come spilling out and his knot expanding. The two panted and Chuck leaned against Mike is post orgasmic bliss. Mike started to feel himself grow a bit tired as Chuck yawned and snuggled up into his space.

"Well, we're gonna be like this for awhile." Mike said, moving himself and Chuck so they could lie down on the bed. "So how about we chill for awhile?"

Chuck snuggled in closer. "Yeah, then we can go another round." He yawned.

Mike starred. "Really? Another?!" Chuck gave him a half hearted slap on the chest. "Dork. I'm gonna have heats for a couple more days too." He then looked up at Mike, sort of self-concious. "I mean, if you're ok with still doing this with me."

Mike scoffed and nuzzled Chuck in closer, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Dude, this was awesome, and you're awesome. Of course I'll still do this with you!... I think I might love you, Chuckles."

Chuck seemed frozen for a moment after that last bit, scaring Mike into thinking he's said too much. Then Chuck slowly smiled and gave a deep kiss, breaking off and leaving Mike panting a little.

"I think I might love you too, Mikey." He yawned again and patted Mike's chest. "Now let's chill so we can see how long this heat will go on for." Mike nodded and the two relaxed, drifting into comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I once again sort of had a dream of how the beginning part of this played out and needed it off my mind, so here we are!
> 
> Pretty new to writing A/B/O stuff so aha I tried my best!
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes, I'll see if I can fix them later when its not 4am lol


End file.
